Deep Down
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: As Edo duels Yubel, he finds out that even secrets that have been long since buried can be seen by its all knowing eye and slowly realizes that, deep down, he can't hide his true emotions anymore...


**Nice: Hi everyone! I bet you guys are all waiting for the next chapters of my other GX fanfics but I got side tracked and wanted to do this fic after watching the duel between Yubel!Johan and Amon and inspired by Immicolia's funny GX recaps.**

**This is a 'What if Edo had dueled Yubel?' ficlet, so I would really like some feed back on this one.**

**So without further ado here's my first true one shot. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Also this duel takes the place of Amon and Edo's duel. So the people there witnessing the duel are the same ones who saw that duel in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Slight hints at shonen-ai if you squint. **

**On with the ficlet!**

**Deep Down**

**Edo didn't know how or why he got into this duel with Johan, for he would never admit to himself (or aloud for that matter) that a duel spirit is actually possessing the once cheerful gem beast duelist. **

**The aforementioned duelist who was smiling insanely at him from across the field finally spoke. "After all this time, I get to duel the one who hurt my Judai not so long ago. I'm so **_**excited**_**," he hissed.**

**Edo's eyes widened. 'How did-' he started to think.**

"**I know about that duel?" finished the Yubel possessed Johan. "The one that Saiou made you do so he could get his hands on **_**my Judai. **_**I know everything about you Edo Phoenix. I know the truth behind your snarky remarks and your bitchy attitude. You're the boy who has the severe hero complex."**

"**I do not have a hero complex!" exclaimed Edo.**

"_**Oh yes you do Edo**_**," said Johan. His voice clearly changing from the girly one that he was familiar with to a darker and more sinister one. **_**"You are trying to make up for not being able to save your father from being murdered by DD and then falling for DD ploy!"**_

"**Stop it."**

"_**It really broke your heart when you found out the man that you idolized and loved like a second father was using you for his own selfish gains!"**_

"**Stop it."**

"_**Oh wait, it was already broken when you found out that your best friend/ manager was using you as well just so he could get to Judai! Man, with all these people using you it makes you sound like some kind of whore, doesn't it?!"**_

"**Stop it!" Edo felt water come to his eyes. 'No! I won't cry!'**

"_**No, I won't stop because there's more! You feel weak that you weren't able to save your best friend from an evil alien but someone else did! This is something that you are still beating yourself up over about as well! You've come to realize that you can't save anyone! Not even yourself! Someone else has to! You're not the hero but the damsel in distress!"**_

"**Shut up!"**

"_**The mighty Phoenix keeps rising from the ashes of his destroyed heart with his soul more weaken and damaged than it was before! No matter how many times you fix it, it is always destroyed again! But, you still try to find love and someone who would truly fix your heart, am I right?" **_**asked Yubel with a knowing smirk.**

**Edo gasped and began to tremble. 'D-does he know?! How does he know?!"**

**Yubel chuckled. "**_**That one person who you think is going to fix your heart is watching this duel, isn't he?"**_

'**He does! He does know!'**

"_**The one person that you have unknowingly but willingly fallen in love with. The one that could truly understands you. The one who probably hates you so much that they would rather see you suffer a horrible death is-"**_

"**SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE!" screamed Edo, his scream drowning out the name. Edo panted and looked back at the group watching them with wide eyes and one knowing gaze. Edo turned away from them, he couldn't take their stares.**

**Johan/Yubel began to laugh out loud. **_**"Oh my! You are such a pathetic human being! Ahahaha! Have you fallen that far for him?! I bet you wouldn't even care if he broke your heart, would you? Did you think that he would fall for a tainted and dirty whore like you?! Why do love someone who doesn't even care about you? You're truly are pathetic! You must be the most pathetic being on this planet! I should just put you out of your misery right now! You won't admit that you love-"**_

"**Please! Don't say the name! I'm begging you," pleaded Edo as he covered his face in shame. Yubel's maniacal laughter rung in his ears and a pain struck his heart as small tears ran down his face because, deep down, he knew that Johan or Yubel was right.**

_**The End**_

**N: So like it? Hate it? Do you guys know who Edo really loved? Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
